


High School Sweethearts

by marsbunny



Category: K-12 (Melanie Martinez), Melanie Martinez (Musician)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsbunny/pseuds/marsbunny
Summary: Again, Crybaby and Angelita find the hideout they went to in first grade. Except, it's a little different this time.The events of this story happen before the end of the film.





	High School Sweethearts

Crybaby and Angelita looked at each other smugly, they knew how long it had been since they were alone there. It felt nice to be in such a place, together. They had went through quite a lot since they first arrived at K-12. Nothing they had expected when the pink bus had dropped them off.

They sat together now, smiling. It took a lot of work to manage this. They weren't in first grade anymore, how would they go to the place where nap time was held without suspicion from teachers? Having powers helped in situations such as this one.

They smiled as they talked. There was a feeling in the air, a certain one neither of the girls had felt before. It was nothing, though. (At least, that's what Angelita thought to herself.) They brushed off the feeling. They ignored every second look. They didn't think anything was different between them. 

"It's been a while," Angelita said. There was a smile that spread across both of their faces. "This is nice."

"I missed it," Crybaby laughed a bit, "but this is probably the last time we'll be able to do it. We've gotta be careful."

"Fuck it," Angelita said. "We've been here far too long to care about what's careful and what isn't. Nothing here is as it seems."

"So it's Wonderland?" Crybaby laughed again. "K-12 is shit, I know. But, cheesy as it is, we're here together. We have our friends. We can defend ourselves against anything."

"Yeah, I guess," Angelita remembered everything she had done together with Crybaby. It felt like she arrived here just yesterday. She had her best friend here with her, nothing could make her scared any longer. 

"I love you, Angelita," Crybaby said.

"What kind of love? Like, friend love?" Angelita reached her hand out to touch Crybaby's.

"More than that," Crybaby responded. "It's sad, isn't it? Anything that would happen between us wouldn't last. We were made to be just friends." 

"We can be what we want to be." 

Angelita then crawled forward and pressed her lips to Crybaby's. The feeling in the air had an explanation now, and they couldn't simply ignore it anymore. Soft lips against soft lips. It was perfect. Nothing could break such a beautiful moment between... girlfriends? It wouldn't last, would it? It would probably be over soon. Weren't there rules against this sort of thing? But, who really cared, right? 

They broke apart. A voice, "Crybaby?"


End file.
